Shadow Gate
by Phoenix Bakura
Summary: I have to thank you Kyren for allowing me to take over your fic. Some things are better left forgotten and somethings are better to be remembered. YugiohStargate
1. Chapter 1

For those who do not understand; I don't own this. It's fan fiction people!

This is A Yugioh/StarGate crossover.

Pairings are; Yami/Yugi and some others I will not bore you with.

You don't like, you don't read.

Flames will be used for my bonfire.

Now to make this special, I am writing this because I have permission from Kyren to continue it. Now I will rewrite some chapters and put my own ideas into it, so don't get pissed of at anyone because you can't seem to follow the storyline anymore.

Now my very very special thanks to Kyren. (Goes on her knees and bows.) You are my God.

Let's get it on with this fic! (I didn't forget anything did I?)

**Shadow Gate**

**Powers Unleashed**

_Cheyenne Mountain Region; _

_Star Gate Command._

Colonel Jack O'Neill and his team stood in front of a huge circular portal. The Iris was closed as they prepared for the visit of Old Admiral Carter and his Tok'Ra Symbiot Selmac.

Jack sighed in annoyance. "So who do you think will try to kick our butt again and fail miserably?" at the confused stare of his major had him blink. "What? It's the truth, isn't? They ask for help, we go and help only to run into a huge amount of trouble and nearly get ourselves killed. Well it's the truth." He said as his Jaffa friend Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"But Jack the Tok'Ra usually brings important information… and we don't always run into trouble when we go and help them." Doctor Daniel Jackson said. "Daniel's right sir and the Tok'Ra have been good allies." Major Samantha Carter said.

Jack looked sketchily at her. "Then name one."

The conversation was cut short as the Iris opened and Selmac walked out.

He was proud and tall as he walked down the ramp from the Stargate. "We have a problem." His voice echoed a little as he spoke.

"Hello Selmac, how are you. Everything's fine with us, nice that you ask." Jack greeted. Selmac smiled a little. "Hello Jack."

"So whose ass are we going to kick today?" Jack asked.

Shaking his head Selmac started to explain the reason of his visit. "Several days ago we received a message from one of our spies. Apparently Anubis has concurred a planet named Altera, on that planet he found what appears to be an unknown energy source. It's more powerful than what we know of."

"So you guys want us to go there and do our thing." Jack said.

Selmac nodded. "He is trying to harness the power and use it for a new kind of weapon. If he succeeds we will all be in an unpleasant amount of trouble." He paused and stared at the assembled team. "You'll have to sabotage the base from within; any attempts made from the outside have led to nothing. The Stargate is inside the base and you'll need an access code, which is changing everyday. The layout is quite simple; in the centre of the facility is the well of the unknown energy. What we have heard so far is that the energy source is extremely explosive, more so then Naquadria. Caution is highly advised. And try to prevent a fire fight from erupting. Doctor Jackson should be able to sabotage the system."

Teal'c looked at the Tok'Ra. "Do we once again need to use your bracelets? Or is there no need for them during this mission?"

Selmac shook his head. "No but that doesn't mean the facility isn't heavily guarded, our informant warned us that Anubis has his best Jaffa inside the facility. So you could suspect a resistance."

Jack smirked. "A routine mission then."

_Altera_

SG-1 had been able to enter the facility without much of a hassle, but after entering the Room with the well of energy trouble started brewing. The energy force they faced was a churning mass of black, violet and blood red. Even behind the force field that protected the surveillance room they could feel the power of the energy force. It had them shiver and very wary.

Daniel and Sam started to hack and sabotage the system, while Jack and Teal'c kept a close eye on the door behind them.

Within the seconds that went by something happened. A bright flash of light had the churning mass of energy quake and tremble, warning signs flashed across the screen. The Energy suddenly lashed out with what appeared to be a tentacle. With a crack the force field collapsed and hit the door, killing the Jaffa who had just entered the room and the once in the hallways.

From the energy three small forms appeared, they themselves were distorted. "Leave while you still can, this is something none of you can stop." The first one spoke.

"The Wheals of Destiny have started turning and time is ticking by quickly." The second whispered.

"Those who will appose the true once will find death waiting. You have been warned." The last yelled. In a flash they vanished and SG-1 found them selves at the Stargate as the earth trembled beneath their feet.

"Daniel dial us the hell out of here!" Jack yelled.

Faster then he ever thought possible they were back on earth.

_Star Gate Command._

SG-1 walked out of the Stargate and met the anxious gazes of General Hammond, Selmac and surprisingly the Asgard Thor.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Jack asked in a cheery voice.

"Did everything go as planned, Colonel? Thor came with disturbing news after you left." Hammond began.

Jack shrugged. "We got in the base, kicked some ass, went to sabotage the system and then got interrupted by something. The energy force went haywire, killed some Jaffa and we were back at the Stargate, the ground started to tremble and fall apart. Daniel dialed out and here we are." He paused. "I have no idea what the hell happened. Carter?"

Samantha Carter shrugged. "I don't know sir, what ever those anomalies were, they did save our lives."

Thor seemed to have turned away a little. "We have disturbing news General Hammond, Altera has been destroyed, by what appeared to be the energy force."

"D-Destroyed!" General Hammond choked out. "But that's impossible."

"Apparently not, this will make my news more disturbing." Thor turned to Jack and his team. "Colonel O'Neill, we have found several other smaller energy signatures that match the one that has destroyed Altera. They are apparently on Earth; however they do not seem to be very dangerous yet. We have discovered their location, but we cannot go and retrieve them ourselves." Thor showed them a map of the world. "They have been located after they moved for several hours, one however still eludes us." A marker showed three young men in Egypt talking to one and another in a tomb and another one of a young man in an office talking through the phone and tinkering away with a holographic projector.

"Motou Yugi, Japanese. Ryou Bakura, English and Marik Ishtar, Egyptian. The last is Kaiba Seto, Japanese. They each posses a fragment of the energy, though the strength of them varies."

Jack turned to the General. "Weird kids with weirder hairdo. Want us to fetch them?"

"Yes we have no idea what they can do or if they are even aware. That doesn't mean they don't pose a threat. So be careful, Jack." Hammond said.

"Yes sir. Daniel and Teal'c will take the kids in Egypt, Carter and I will get the wiz kid."


	2. Chapter 2

For those who do not understand; I don't own this. It's fan fiction people!

This is A Yugioh/StarGate crossover.

Pairings are; Yami/Yugi and some others I will not bore you with.

You don't like, you don't read.

Flames will be used for my bonfire.

Now to make this special, I am writing this because I have permission from Kyren to continue it. Now I will rewrite some chapters and put my own ideas into it, so don't get pissed of at anyone because you can't seem to follow the storyline anymore.

Now my very very special thanks to Kyren. (Goes on her knees and bows.) You are my God.

Let's get it on with this fic! (I didn't forget anything did I?)

**Shadow Gate**

**Three plus One equals Four**

_Airplane Trip towards Japan._

"You know, I wonder if any one ever will stop giving me the Doomsday-feeling." Jack commented offhand.

"Doomsday, Sir?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah you know, do this or die, win this or die; the total annihilation thingy is getting old. I just want one day where I can go fishing in peace." Jack said leaning back.

Sam had to stop herself from laughing. "Well if we didn't do what we did, I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be here anymore. Aside from that, every time we go into a life threatening situation we come out fine, and with more knowledge. Remember that if you, Sir, didn't put your head in that Ancient piece of technology we would never had met the Asgard. And if my father hadn't been ill he wouldn't be a host to a Tok'Ra Symbiot and they wouldn't be our allies. Or if you hadn't talked to Teal'c we…" Her reasoning was cut short by a loud snore from her superior. Glancing at her side she smiled. "Goodnight, Sir."

_Egypt_

Daniel and Teal'c were trekking towards a digging site with new supplies, to Daniel it was something he used to do in the past and Teal'c viewed it as an off world mission.

"It is strange, Daniel Jackson, that we have been send for this mission." Teal'c commented.

Daniel smiled. "Not really, I have quite a number of old friend in Egypt and Marik Ishtar is the younger brother of a colleague of mine. And this kind of reminds me of the past and Abydos." His mind made a quick track towards his old home and his deceased wife Sha'Re.

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed."

After a journey of several hours they arrived at the digging site where they met a woman with long black hair and blue eyes. She smiled and greeted the pair. "Hello Daniel, how have you been? And this is?"

Daniel smiled and shook her hand. "Hello Ishizu, I've been fine, a little bit busy but fine. And this over here is my… team member, Murray." He smiled as Teal'c bowed a little. "Murry and I are here for your little brother and his friends."

Any traces of a smile were gone of Ishizu's face. "My little brother and his friends are in one of the ruins. Might I ask what this is about, Daniel?"

"Well you know about my theories about the Pyramids being built by an alien race? It has to do with that. I'm afraid I can't tell you more, it's pretty much classified." He noticed the hesitation of his colleague. "Please Ishizu, it's very important. You know that if I had a choice I would tell you everything."

Sighing softly she nodded. "Come on, I'll take you to them. Do mind that Marik is a little it different then what I told you about him. Something has happened while my brother and I were apart."

With Ishizu as their guide they quickly met up with the boys.

_Ruins_

Yugi Motou was on his kneed reading some ancient texts. "This is all amazing, Marik. I'm so glad we could come with you." His friend smirked, pale violet eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Yeah, I'm glad you could come or else Ishizu would have grounded me into the next millennium, after the stunts I pulled."

Ryou smiled. "We know what you mean, I'm pretty sure my father would have locked me away if he knew what was wrong with me. Not that it would have helped much; you know that no lock or door can keep Bakura in or out. And it's not as if we have a choice in the matter." He turned to Yugi. "Sometimes I really envy you. You have the easiest one out of them."

Yugi gave an embarrassed smile. "Not really, Yami wakes up when the sun rises and makes sure that I wake up as well. He is easily cranky, arrogant, finds himself always in trouble and knows how to embarrass me. And he is very possessive, which can only be out done by his protectiveness. The worst is, he would do anything to annoy the other two and to duel Kaiba. Yes I really have the easiest one out of them all." He looked at his other half, as he, Bakura and Ishtar were arguing about the writing and what not. This was pretty much of a cussing and a fist fight between two of them and another, Ishtar, who stood at the side lines encouraging them and laughing as a maniac.

Yugi, Ryou and Marik simply watched and shook their heads. "It makes you wonder how old they really are." Ryou joked.

The spirits stopped in their fight as they felt people arrive. In a quick flash of light they were gone. Not too soon as Ishizu and two men walked into the ruins.

"Marik, this is Daniel and his friend Murray. Daniel and Murray, this is my brother Marik and his two friends Yugi and Ryou. Marik they want to talk too you three, I can assume that none of you will end up getting yourself into trouble?" though it was formulated as a question all three of them could hear the warning.

"_Trouble what trouble, Ishizu knows that I do not get myself into trouble." Ishtar grumbled._

_Marik sighed. "She's just worried one of us might send them to the Shadow Realm."_

_Yami narrowed his eyes as he observed the man named Murray. "I do not trust him Aibou, this man feels off. And his friend isn't much better either."_

"_What do you mean off?" Yugi asked "They can't be trusted?"_

"_That I do not know, but it is as if they had some one posses them, I can feel the residue of it." He relaxed his stance a little but he was still alert. "I'm certain the others have felt it as well, though I still want you to stay on guard."_

"_All right Yami."_

_The conversation between Bakura and Ryou did not go as smooth. "I don't like them, they stink." Bakura said._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Ryou asked, he never got his answer as his other half took over his body._

"_Must you take over the body of your host!" Yami exclaimed._

"_Yes, it's much safer that way. I don't know about you, oh Mighty One, but I trust them as far as I can throw them. And that is not much." He smirked. "It wouldn't do me any good if my host ended up dieing on me now would it."_

_With a sigh Yami dropped the argument._

Yugi smiled at the duo before them. "What can we do for you Daniel-san?"

Daniel smiled a little. "Well Yugi, Murray and I work for the American Military and we need the help of you and your friends." He watched as the expressions of their faces switched from shock to wonder.

"_Let me take over Aibou." Yami quickly stepped in._

_Bakura smiled smugly and Ishtar took over Marik._

"And what exactly might our help entail?" Yami Yugi asked. He could disturbingly feel something familiar, something of Ancient times he had forgotten, something that was meant to be forgotten. He tried to reach for it but it escaped his grasp. Apparently Bakura was having the same problem, but Ishtar who was so much younger then they were didn't notice a thing aside from the feeling something was off.

"Well I'm afraid I can't tell you much, it's classified, and we just need your help. That's all I can tell." Daniel answered.

Teal'c could feel something different from them, something that was wrong but so very right. They made him feel troubled but also relieved. He had no idea why he was feeling this.

"Fine we'll come with you." Bakura answered for them all.

_Japan_

_Kaiba Corp._

"Seto, there are some people to see you." Mokuba Kaiba muttered as he saw his older brother work on his newest project.

Seto raised his head from his project and nodded. "Let them in, tell them I don't have much time." He watched his little brother turn and walk away. He turned back to his project and cursed as it didn't go as he wanted. When the door opened and he heard footsteps he didn't look up. "Sit down, now what can I do for you?"

"Mister Kaiba, we need your help." The voice of a female had him startled and he looked up. When he noticed the duo wearing military uniforms he cursed and stood up. "No, I will not have my technology in the hands of a bunch of militaries. That is out of the question."

"Actually Mister Kaiba, that's not why we are here, though I must admit you are very advanced compared to anyone else. We need your help in a different matter, though it is classified."

Seto scoffed. "Miss?"

"Samantha Carter and this is Jack O'Neill."

"Miss Carter, if you go blabbing about magic or past lives I'll have you thrown out of my office. So I suggest you better tell me something good." Seto demanded hovering above her.

"Well we have found some technology, we can't figure out and since you are pretty much the most advanced guy here on the planet. We thought that maybe you would like to help us." Jack jumped in. What better way then to lure a smart technology freak, by offering him a new piece of technology to study. It always worked with Carter. He knew he was right as a strange light appeared in the eyes of Seto Kaiba.

"New technology, you say… what kind?" he asked.

"We don't know. Carter over here is the smartest one we have about new technology, but even she can't figure it out." He knew he insulted her and he made a silent memo to apologize to her for that remark.

Seto turned around and walked to his desk. "Mokuba, can you come in please."

His little brother walked in and he turned to him. "I'm going with them to America; you'll have control over Kaiba Corp. I'm pretty sure you know what you need to do." He kneeled before his little brother. "I'll call and mail you every once in a little while." He hugged his little brother quickly and stood up. "I'll pack my stuff and then we'll take my jet." He smirked at the eager expression on Carters face.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

For those who do not understand; I don't own this. It's fan fiction people!

This is A Yugioh/StarGate crossover.

Pairings are; Yami/Yugi and some others I will not bore you with.

You don't like, you don't read.

Flames will be used for my bonfire.

Now to make this special, I am writing this because I have permission from Kyren to continue it. Now I will rewrite some chapters and put my own ideas into it, so don't get pissed of at anyone because you can't seem to follow the storyline anymore.

Now my very very special thanks to Kyren. (Goes on her knees and bows.) You are my God.

Let's get it on with this fic! (I didn't forget anything did I?)

**Shadow Gate**

**Shadow of a Doubt**

_Cheyenne Mountain Complex_

_Outside SGC_

The trip was very tiring, to

the Hikari's since their Yami's were in control and were constantly bickering. It didn't matter that they were good friends; their other halves would never work together for a long period of time. Teal'c wondered if this was normal behavior for teenaged humans while Daniel was massaging his temples, these three were giving him a headache.

"Why did I agree to picking up three teenagers? Jack could have gone and get them…" he muttered, the headache was not fading at all. When they arrived Daniel could have shouted in joy and start jumping around. His three younger guests however stopped in their walk and glared at another man.

"Kaiba!" Yami growled. The others weren't better off. Kaiba scowled as he saw the three Yami's.

"So, they came to you as well. I highly doubt they would need your help with something technological, 'Yugi'." Seto turned to the other two and smirked. "Though I can understand why you two are here. 'Marik'… 'Ryou'… Rashid didn't find anymore copies did he? And I guess you finally stole from the wrong people didn't you, 'Ryou'?"

Bakura and Ishtar snarled and were about to attack him, but were stopped by Yami. "Although you might find this amusing, I do not. It is better if you stopped trying to bait us, Seth, because it is getting old." Yami fought to keep the smirk of his face as Seto scowled at him and looked ready to kill him. The other two behind him were laughing their heads of.

"You know I don't believe in that bullshit Pharaoh! Past lives and Magic are not real, it would be better for all of us if you and Ishizu had their heads checked." Seto couldn't keep the jibe.

Yami glared and pulled one of his arms back and allowed Ishtar to attack Seto, Bakura continued to laugh and couldn't stop as he noticed the confused faces of their companions. The entire conversation was in Japanese.

Suddenly Yami winced and he albeit regretfully removed Ishtar from Seto. Bakura glared at him and then grabbed a hold of his head; he scowled and turned his eyes skyward. "They never let us have any fun…" he muttered.

Jack turned towards Daniel. "Any chance you could understand what they were talking about, Danny?" Daniel shook his head, he didn't understand a word and even if he did, the conversation was to fast for him to follow.

Jack sighed and led the four teens towards the entrance of the base.

At the entrance to the mountain all three of the teens were frisked for weapons and there bags were checked.  
Seeing a chance to annoy the Pharaoh, Bakura couldn't let it slip.

_Pretend not to enjoy it pharaoh_.

Yami was caught of guard and he looked quite startled, this led too Bakura and Ishtar cackling and Seto smirk, causing everyone to stare.  
Jack glanced at the three amused teens and one very flustered teen.

_Well, that's odd, maybe it was the look that Yugi had while being frisked. God knows I've felt like that a couple times before_.

_Yugi had to cut in, knowing the conflict that was about too brew, he sighed. This morning started out so good. "Yami it's alright don't cause a scene by taking the bait." He cooed gently._

_Bakura was still laughing. "Yeah Pharaoh, listen to your little Aibou, you don't want to get hurt now do you?"_  
Suddenly a light bulb on the ceiling exploded and Bakura stopped laughing.  
Jack was surprised by the light show and stared at the ceiling, glaring at the broken light. "Carter remind me to ask the general to not by those bargain brand light bulbs anymore."

"_Yami did you have to go and destroy the light?" Yugi scolded annoyed. Yami looked a little bit ashamed. "I'm sorry Aibou, but Bakura was really getting on my nerves. You know that he does that."_

_Yugi sighed and nodded. "It's alright Yami, I'll ask Ryou to control his darker half."_

_Ryou was busy scolding his other half for baiting the Pharaoh and nearly blowing their cover. "What is something went wrong? What if these Americans aren't so easy convinced it was a mere accident. All three of us would have been locked away and dissected for scientific reasons and I don't want to end up on a steel table or a museum of freakazoids!"_

_Bakura grumbled in annoyance. "They wouldn't be able to get us, no matter what. And I highly doubt that the Pharaoh would allow anyone near his Hikari."_

_Ryou sighed, shaking his head. Some things would never change no matter what he would do._

Suddenly the PI that was going through their bags found something. "Colonel, we found something sir." He held up a bracelet with a disk. Seto scowled and got it from the PI's hand.

"Don't treat my technology so lightly, these duel disks are very advanced and there for fragile!" he told the PI. He watched as Carter neared him, interest on her face.

"The duel disks are your invention? Can I see them?" Carter asked eagerly. Seto's scowl became more present, which elicited laughs from the three Yami's.

"Absolutely not. I don't like the Military and I won't allow anyone except duellist to touch them." Seto answered and watched with great satisfaction as Carters eager expression faded in disappointment, he loved bursting people's hopes in their faces, it reminded him of the mutt.

"Right…" Jack answered looking at Carter and raising his eyebrow. "Found anything else?" he asked the PI. "Not really sir, though three of them carry artefacts. They said they were mementos." The PI answered.

Yami turned to his companions. "You brought your duel disks?" he asked.

Bakura shrugged. "So did you, I had it with me encase I would be feeling itchy."

Ishtar scowled. "You could have told me you both had your disks with you! I was dieing to kill both you in a duel while we were in Egypt!"

Yami glared. "Yes well someone didn't want me anywhere near the disk." He turned his eyes to the ceiling. Bakura nodded, he had an earful when Ryou discovered he had taken their disk with them to Egypt. Ishtar was much better of, his Hikari had been dieing to duel his friends, in a friendly match this time.

Seto sneered. "Well make sure none of these Americans get my duel disks in their hands. Technology and Military usually don't get along."

They ventured inside the complex and the quartet was on constant guard, their surroundings and the people whom they were with kept them on edge. Jack and his team noticed that they were tense as if they were expecting an attack soon, it made them feel a little bit threatened. When they arrived at the meeting room General Hammond was already waiting for them.

"Welcome to Star Gate Command." General Hammond greeted them.

Yami narrowed his eyes, become defensive, knowing that his companions were doing the same behind him.

"Star Gate Command! What is the meaning of this, why have you brought us here!"

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

For those who do not understand; I don't own this. It's fan fiction people!

This is A Yugioh/StarGate crossover.

Pairings are; Yami/Yugi and some others I will not bore you with.

You don't like, you don't read.

Flames will be used for my bonfire.

Now to make this special, I am writing this because I have permission from Kyren to continue it. Now I will rewrite some chapters and put my own ideas into it, so don't get pissed of at anyone because you can't seem to follow the storyline anymore.

Now my very very special thanks to Kyren. (Goes on her knees and bows.) You are my God.

Let's get it on with this fic! (I didn't forget anything did I?)

**Shadow Gate**

**Secrets**

"Welcome to Star Gate Command." General Hammond greeted them.

Yami narrowed his eyes, become defensive, knowing that his companions were doing the same behind him.

"Star Gate Command! What is the meaning of this, why have you brought us here!"

General Hammond nodded to the door and watched as two of the teenagers turned around and watched the door lock. "Please take a seat, this will take sometime to explain." He watched how they remained standing and noticed his best team sit down, facing the four of them.

Yami glared and slowly sat down, apparently they surprised the General by having the other three follow him, and a small smirk appeared on his face. "Now why have you brought the four of us here with lies, because I'm quite certain you weren't speaking the truth?"

General Hammond motioned with a hand for Carter to start the conversation.

"Well mister Motou, we noticed a rather odd energy emission…" Bakura cut her off.

"What makes you think it has anything to do with us!" he demanded harshly. Seto sneered, Ishtar covered his face with his hands and Yami frowned.

Carter closed her eyes and continued. "The energy emissions took place during certain events in which each one of you participated. That has led us, the American Military to be very curious if you would know the reasons why." She finished.

Yami nodded. "I'm afraid we do not know what you are talking about." Ishtar stamped down on Bakura's toes as he opened his mouth to put his two cents in. Bakura glared at Ishtar and nodded.

"Miss Carter, it is possible that my duel disks were the reasons for what you may have found. They still aren't perfect and will take some time to perfection. If that is the case, which it most likely is, I must apologize for wasting your precious time." Seto nodded to the Yami, their eyes meeting briefly. To Daniel and Teal'c it almost appeared to be a silent request to leave.

Yami closed his eyes and stood up, the other three following his move. "We are very tired from the trip here; perhaps you could give us a place to rest?"

General Hammond nodded. "Of course, you wouldn't mind to visit the infirmary first would you, it's routine for all the visitors we have." Yami agreed and followed Colonel O'Neill.

After a quick check up the four of them were moved into a chamber with two double-beds.

"This resembles a holding cell…" Ishtar grumbled.

"Most likely because it is, stupid Grave Keeper." Bakura answered.

"I am not a Grave Keeper, I'm a Tomb Keeper. There is a difference between them, Tomb Robber!" Ishtar yelled angered. Soon the two of them were arguing.

Yami massaged his temples as Seto observed the chamber they were in. "Enough!" Yami ordered agitated. "You are not helping the situation. They most likely know that we know something and you opening your mouth during Carters explanation did not help matter Bakura. So calm down, shut up and let me think." He would have laughed at the expressions on Bakura's and Ishtars faces had the situation not been as it was. Turning to Seto he watched the young genius take in his surroundings. "What is it Kaiba?"

"Camera's, I've noticed them everywhere. Also there was a hatch covering the window in the meeting room. Something important must be behind it." Seto answered, he cursed ill fortune that he didn't have his laptop with him in the room.

Nodding Yami smiled. "Bakura, the cameras, trick them into believing we are still here. Ishtar, take over some poor persons mind and find out what the hell they know and make it fast. Seth you find a way to open this damn door without blasting it to the Shadow Realm, I'll keep an eye out for our hosts."

_Meanwhile_

After the three teens were escorted from the briefing room, General Hammond and SG-1 conversed about what happened.  
General Hammond placed his hands on the table. "Any idea why they suddenly became so hostile? And why in Gods name were they looking as if they could hear something that we couldn't!"  
"There is likeliness they are telepathic, we encountered races that could do that." Sam said.   
Jack turned to Carter. "They could be, and they are oblivious hiding something from us. Question is how are we going to have them admit it?"

"A good question, O'Neill. I must admit I did not feel very well with all four of them." Teal'c answered.

"Either way I had Captain Sussman look up any information containing out guests." General Hammond said.  
Sussman entered the room with four folders.

"Captain Sussman, what did you find?" General Hammond asked.

"Yugi has a normal background up to his first year in high school, and then it starts getting weird." Sussman started. He paused. "You see sir, he was always being picked on and beaten up, but when a particularly bad one threatened him, the bully ended up in a mental institution; he was mumbling something about him being richer than average. And it gets weirder from there, from a run in with an escaped convict which led to the criminal being burned alive, to making a rival out of Seto Kaiba. After that he won the Duellist Kingdom Championship held by Pegasus J. Crawford, and the following death of Pegasus, to his recent victory at the Battle City tournament held by Seto Kaiba. Which had its own mysterious aspects which Kaiba Corporation seems to have wiped the record of."  
"And what about this Ryou Bakura?" Jack asked.

"Ryou Bakura has a similar background. He was raised entirely by his father who was away most of the time, an archaeologist, his mother and older sister died in a car crash. Though besides that there's not much of importance. He also seems to be very prone to sickness."

"Okay then, what about Marik Ishtar?"  
Sussman looked at his papers. "His is the most interesting case; up to the Battle City tournament there's nothing. No history, no family, absolutely nothing."  
Hammond turned to Daniel. "You know Marik's sister, Doctor Jackson. Anything you would know?"  
Daniel nodded looking at the General. "No sir I don't, she never talks about her family or her past much, all she said was that it was a bad memory."

"So a bad childhood." Jack said, Daniel nodded.  
Sussman continued. "There is worth mentioning something, sir. In his file I encountered the name Ghouls; apparently they are an international crime syndicate, surrounding duel monsters. Though the CIA has no idea who runs it, every time they find a member the member dies on mysterious grounds.

Seto Kaiba has a past as well. He grew up an orphan, has a little brother and got adopted by beating his adoptive father by winning a chess game. His father died while falling out of his office, after that mister Kaiba made quite a name for himself in duel monsters. He hosted Duel City, though I can't find any more data on that."

General Hammond nodded and dismissed everyone.

Major Carter was back in her lab working on some technology they had found on their last trip to a planet. When all of a sudden she collapsed.

**End Chapter 4**


End file.
